


The First Noel

by colazitron



Series: 2018 December Holiday Fic Countdown [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even's parents have a cabin in Hemsedal where the family traditionally spends Christmas. This year, Isak's coming with.





	The First Noel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein, nor their creators. This is all made up and I am sharing it only for fun.
> 
>  **A/N:** for anon who asked for Isak and Even spending Christmas with Even's parents and fluff. I maybe went a little overboard on that last one.
> 
> This also fits the Evakteket Skamenger Hunt prompt "skiing".

Even looks up from his phone at Isak, still bent over his textbook with a small concentrated frown on his face opposite him at their table.

“Isak?”

He nudges Isak with his foot under the table when he doesn't react and smiles when Isak only hums in question without looking up.

“Hm?”

“Do you think your parents can spare you this year for Christmas?”

That does get Isak's attention and he caps his text marker as he looks up.

“My parents want to invite you along to the cabin,” Even explains.

“Oh,” Isak says, face going a little slack with surprise. “Really?”

Even huffs a small laugh.

“Yes, of course really. They wanted you to come last year too.”

Isak grins a little and shrugs. Even nudges his leg again.

“Do you want to come?”

Isak thinks about it for a moment, looking first at Even and then off into the middle distance. Even looks at the way Isak's hair curls over his forehead and his ears, having gotten longer again over the last few months. It looks a bit more like it did when they first met now, though not entirely.

“Uh, yeah,” Isak says and turns back to Even with a soft smile. “I'd like to come. I'll talk to my parents.”

Even smiles back and nods once.

“Okay. Great.”

The Bech Næsheim cabin in Hemsedal is exactly as Even remembers it. Sure, he's been here only last year, but still. It always surprises him how much it doesn't change. It feels a bit like time can't touch the dark wood or the big white windows, and Even grins to himself as he grabs Isak's hand in his and gestures towards it with the other one.

“Ta-da!”

Isak laughs.

“Do you like it?”

Isak takes a moment to look around and nods.

“It's really beautiful,” he says, and then, when he catches sight of Even's dad going for the bags in the boot of the car, lets go of Even's hand to walk over and help. Even follows dutifully and lets his mum pull him into a brief hug as he passes her.

As much as it feels like nothing has changed here, walking up to the cabin with Isak at his side makes it feel like he's the one who changed. It makes him look at the cabin wondering what it looks like to Isak.

“Oh, bless Inga for turning the heat on for us this morning,” Mum sighs the moment they step inside. “Remind me to bring her some cookies over tomorrow.”

“The neighbour,” Even whispers to Isak. “She looks in on the cabin occasionally for us and mum always asks her to turn on the heat when we come up.”

Isak grins and ducks his head down into his chest, concentrating on leaning down to undo the laces on his winter boots.

“What?” Even asks, leaning down next to him.

“I got that from context,” Isak says, and Even feels heat rush into his cheeks that has nothing to do with having just stepped inside the warm cabin.

“But it's sweet. The way you're trying to make me feel welcome.”

Isak's eyes are twinkling joyfully and when Even ducks his head he reaches out to trace cold fingertips over the shell of Even's ear and down the line of his jaw until he gives his chin a little nudge upwards.

“Love you,” he says, simply, and Even leans in for a quick kiss.

“You too.”

Even's dad asks Isak for help bringing in some wood from the shed, joking about it being better to leave Even and his mother alone in the kitchen anyway. Even shoots Isak a look, anxiously hovering in the door for a moment, but Isak rolls his eyes at him and gives him a small push towards the kitchen.

“Why are you so nervous?” Mum asks when Even finally does join her in the kitchen. “Isak's known us for two years.”

Even twirls the potato peeler Mum hands him in his fingers and then shrugs before grabbing a potato.

“I don't know. It feels different bringing him here. He's never left Oslo with us.”

“I don't think we're so terrible that he's going to be looking for an escape,” Mum jokes.

Even sets the peeled potato down on her cutting board and grabs another one.

“That's not what I meant. It's like… this part of my life and he have never met. It's just different. I don't want him to feel like he's intruding, or regret not staying with his parents.”

Mum hums and then wraps an arm around Even's waist and leans up to kiss his cheek.

“You're a very sweet boy, Even. We did good with you.”

Even laughs and grabs another potato.

“I think Isak's fine,” she says, and as if on cue the door opens behind them and Isak and Dad's laughter tumbles through the door with them. Even doesn't quite catch what they're laughing about, but he hears them stomp snow off their boots and then Dad telling Isak he's going to show him how to properly build a fire.

He catches Isak's eye as he walks past and returns the small soft smile he gets.

Even and Isak take the smaller bedroom at the back of the cabin, behind the lounge/dining area and the bathroom. It's further away from the kitchen and so when Mum and Dad will inevitably get up earlier than they do, they won't be woken.

“I'm really glad you're here with us,” Even says, watching Isak sort their clothes into the small dresser, because he's apparently on his best behaviour. The presents Even's parents said they really didn't need to get them go into the empty suitcase that he lifts on top of the dresser.

Isak beams when he turns around and crawls up onto the bed to join Even.

“Me too,” he says and leans in for a kiss, this one slower and a little more thorough than any of the small pecks from throughout the day. “This cabin is amazing.”

“My grandparents built it,” Even says. “Mum and dad have always loved coming here, so they've put a lot of money into modernising it over the years.”

Isak hums and kisses Even again, Even's last few words ending up mostly mumbled into Isak's mouth. He laughs a bit, but lets Isak pull him down onto the bed, letting himself get lost in the warmth of his lips.

“So, Isak,” Dad says over breakfast, and Isak looks up from meticulously drizzling honey over his porridge.

“We've got some old ski stuff in the garage that we can take a look at for you, but we can also just rent you some equipment for the week.”

“Yeah, thank you. I'll have a look before we leave,” Isak says, and Dad gives a pleased nod and then goes back to talking about the slope conditions and how much snow fell over night with Mum.

Even catches Isak's eyes and grins at him.

“They're very serious about slope conditions,” Isak leans in to murmur and Even bites his lip against a laugh and then catches Isak's mouth in a quick kiss.

“Skiing is serious business in this household.”

“Great,” Isak mumbles sarcastically. “I did tell you I haven't done it in like five years, right?”

Even waves him off.

“You'll be fine. I'm sure.”

Isak is fine. In fact, after his gotten his bearings on the first go, Isak is more than fine.

He's challenging Even to races, cheeks and nose red and eyes bright before he pulls his ski goggles down over them. By the time they reach the bottom of the slope, they're both panting, but the grin on Isak's face seems permanently etched there. Every time he laughs, Even feels like his insides are being pumped full of helium and the only thing tying him down is his desire to never stop looking at Isak's happy face.

“What happened to serious business?” Isak teases.

Even scoffs at him.

“I was going easy on you.”

“Sure you were,” Isak says with a grin and then pushes off again. “Let's go again!”

“Fuck, everything hurts,” Isak groans when he falls into bed at night and Even laughs at him.

“Did you overdo it a little?” he teases, like his thighs aren't yelling at him to either do more exercise year round or not expect them to pull this off on command.

“A little,” Isak concedes. “But it was so much fun.”

He's faceplanted on top of the duvet, but his face is turned towards Even and he peers up with his one eye, grin still bright on his face.

Even cards his hand through his hair and then lies down next to him, nudging their noses together.

“It was a lot of fun,” he agrees in a whisper.

“It's not going to be as much fun tomorrow,” Isak says with a quiet laugh.

“So we'll take it easy tomorrow. Doesn't matter. We have a whole week.”

Isak hums happily and lets his eyes slip shut, dark eyelashes fanning out over his his cheek. He's still the most beautiful boy Even has ever seen.

“We can go cross country too one day, if you want,” Even suggests.

Isak nods.

“I've never done that but it seems fun.”

“It is,” Even says, and watches Isak nose deeper into the duvet, body going lax.

“We need to get changed before we can go to sleep,” Even points out.

Isak slides his hand over the duvet until it bumps into Even's and folds their fingers together.

“In a bit.”

On Christmas Eve, they get the boxes of baubles and bows and other decorations out of the living room closet and trim the tree together, gløgg simmering gently on the stove, Frank Sinatra crooning in the background.

When they're done, Dad whisks Mum up from the sofa and pulls her close, twirling her around what little empty space there is.

Even grins at them and tugs his legs up under him on the sofa.

“I didn't know your parents could dance,” Isak says quietly, watching them too.

“They're huge saps,” Even says. “And they met at a dance class.”

“That's nice,” Isak says and leans against Even's side, wriggling a bit until Even lifts an arm for Isak to slot underneath. “Cheesiness clearly runs in the family.”

“Oh, you want cheesy?” Even asks and sets his mug down on the small side table beside the sofa before grabbing Isak's from him and setting it down as well.

“What are you doing?” Isak asks, but Even only grins and gets up from the sofa, grabbing Isak's hands to pull him up after him.

“Oh, no. No, no, no,” Isak protests when he realises what Even means to do, but lets him guide one of Even's hands onto his shoulders, the other still held in Even's. Even puts his own second hand on Isak's back.

“Oh, yes,” he says.

He doesn't really remember the steps very well, though he does remember begging Mum and Dad to teach him when he was a kid. It doesn't really matter anyway, because Isak is absolutely terrible at following where Even tries to lead, and they mostly just step onto each others' toes while Mum and Dad laugh at them occasionally.

Eventually, Isak sighs and pulls his hand from Even's, wrapping both of them around Even's neck instead.

“We're not good at this,” he says.

Even pulls Isak closer with his arms around his waist.

“No, we're not,” he agrees. But it's okay.

“But we're good,” Isak mumbles and Even smiles to himself. They are good. They're good at a lot of other things. Skiing, for one. Each other, for another.

Even hums his agreement and brushes a kiss to Isak's forehead. They sway a little more.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The December Holiday Fic Countdown is a series of prompted ficlets I write and post throughout December. Come check out what it's about [on my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/post/180551202787/multifandom-december-holiday-fic-countdown-aka-the)!


End file.
